Destiny's Fledgling
by XxFameeMonterO.e
Summary: I was sick of hanging up decor for my lame school party for Valentines Day. There were hearts,pink stuff, more hearts and a dead guy..wait..a dead guy. I had purple marks,weird I thought..never mind. P.S In this Stark and Zoey arent together.R&R PLZ!
1. 1 Marked

Destiny's Fledgling

Disclaimer I don't own the HON stuff all the credit go's to the Casts. I just payed them to let me use their characters.

_Destiny_

"Destiny,EARTH TO DESTINY!" I heard yelling coming from my best friend, Alice, her yelling wasn't loud it was one of those talk-yell type things. "What?" I replied like I was half asleep, well actually I was. I was half asleep because the only thing we were doing today in school was decorating or planning the Valentine's Day Dance, and as you can probably tell, I'm not so much, or at _all,_ on board with their mushy and fluffy idea. "Did you even listen to me about how I was pouring my heart out to you about how I LOVE me some Jake!" This time Alice was yelling but nobody was listening except me, I _have_ to wheneverit comes to a situation about these things._BUT I'M NOT HER LOVE COUNSULLER!_ Like I think the last time I had gone on a date was 2 FRECKIN' YEARS AGO but not like I haven't been asked,_Oh I have. _But the only things guys _aren't_ useless for nowadays is beating_ them_ up or watching _them_ fall down the stairs! "Oh yes I was, Alice!" I replied _finally._ "Then how come I heard snoring!" _Busted_ "What that wasn't me! Why would I do that?" I was lieing, and _badly _at that. "OH FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" "What heaven there is _no_ heaven, there is _no_ Jesus or the God of yours!" When I said that I shivered by the words that were coming out of my mouth,JESUS,GOD! I was Chreokee and Nyx is true, if there wasn't then why would there be people getting marked all the time! "You no what I mean!" Alice was giving me a fake stink eye. We burst out laughing at the same time. "SHUSH!" We heard a varitey of people shush us. "OH LIKE YOU HAVEN'T LAUGHED BEFORE!" I yelled out at them, and loudly. Then I got up from the seat I _had_ been sleeping on and decided to hang up some decorations. There were hearts, pink confetti , more pink stuff , more heart stuff and a dead guy in the corner...wait a dead guy...in a corner? _WHAT THE F*CK!_ Wait he wasn't dead, he was a tracker, he had marks thats how I could tell he was a tracker and he was staring at me. I knew it, I knew I was going to be marked ever since I saw the creppy dead guy in that corner that I was going to be marked. So I stood there and waited for him to mark me, but he walked right over to Alice._Haha not really he went straight over to me! Got ya there didn't I? _"Destiny Jenkins! Night has chosen thee;Thy death will be thy birth;Night calls to thee;hearken her sweet voice; Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" The tracker said to me. Then he pointed to my forehead. A shriek of pain entered my head. The last thing I remembered before blacking out was Alice screaming and the facial-less expression on the tracker turning to a massive explosion of shock. When I became concuiouss the first thing I saw was a mirror infront of me. But I didn't except to see my marks like this, I thought it was just going to be a deep sapphire outline in the middle of my forehead but my moon was filled in there was a chain on the end of the cressent moon that lead from the end of the cressent moon (Like I had said) , to the middle of where my to eyes were then the chain turning to the bottom of my left eye and + my marks were PURPLE! I had enough of looking at my marks and pushed the mirror away. I was in a black BMW car, In the drivers seat was the tracker. But there was no sign of Alice, she must be still in school. I didn't care because I didn't want to hear her hyperventalating in my face. I didn't except the tracker to talk to me but he did, "Your marks are one of a kind.." The tracker probably just said that to break the silenece. "Is that in a bad way like them being weird or something?" I asked him. "No, it is good, very good." He replied. For some reason this tracker reminded me of Jasper from Twilight, he looked like Jasper and sounded like him. "Whats your name?" I asked the Tracker. "Henry. But I changed my name to Xaviar when I became marked." This time he seemed to have the personaltiy of Jasper! "Well you know my name, I might change my name to Destiny, I mean like people will_ have_ to call me Destiny instead of 'Miss Jenkins' !" When I said 'Miss Jenkins' I put on a weird posh accent for effect. He laughed at my weird posh accent. "When I was young that annoyed me too." I was confused he is young or at least looks like a 19 year old! "What you are young your only 19, are you?" "Yeah it looks like that alright, but no I'm not, I'm about 59 now!" "Oh my fat giraffe you are old!" He was feckin' 59 now how could I not say that when he looks 19! He laughed again at the words ' Oh My Fat Giraffe' ! "Don't worry I act 19. I don't act like an oldie at bingo." This time I laughed. "Good,good." "We're almost at the House Of Night." "Which one?" "The one in Oklahoma." "Oh. And when do you think we will be there?" "Now." Then I saw big gate things opening the lead to what obviously the Oklahoma House Of Night. When I got out of the car Xaviar helped me carry the suitcases. At the school entrance there was a beautiful woman with a welcoming smile on her face she was obviously waiting for me. "Merry meet, Destiny, welcome to this House Of Night." She said still with a big warm, welcoming smile._Is that not sore? _"Merry meet..em whats your name?" I replied. "Oh how rude, my name is Neferet. I am High Priestess of this House of Night." She said jesturing me to see the inside of the school, I followed her inside the school. "Then merry meet Neferet." I said while being nosy and looking around the place. "I shall be your mentor, follow me and I will bring you to your dorm, sadly you don't have a roommate but the dorm is quite wonderful though and your stuff makes it even more wonderful aswell." I had no idea that my stuff (except from my suitcases that contained rather alot of stuff.) was already here. "Oh cool." Xavair was still with us. "Rather quite cool." Neferet replied. I didn't take long to get to the girl's dorm. Xavair put the suitcases of mine that he helped me to carry onto my bed then he and Neferet went. I was tired so I unpacked quickly but I left a white tshirt and blue fleece pajama bottoms out so after packing I got into them and went asleep . .

Hope you all liked reading it! :)


	2. 2 Fencing With A Dragon

Destiny's Fledgling

**Disclaimer I ****don't**** own the HON (sadly) BUT I ****DO**** own the plot and characters that are not in the books :)**

_Destiny_

My alarm clock went off. It was 7.30PM. Only a half an hour wrong, so I got extra time to get dressed and stuff. But classes started at 9PM, so what, I'm a girl? I NEED time! _Well might aswell not waste it, I think I'll take a shower._ So I got out of my pajamas and got into the shower. That only took 20 minutes even though I like to wash up, _extra-_style so I won't have to shower the next day! And my hair dry's in about 5 minutes so I'll still have plenty of time so I think I'll straighten my hair.

After I straightened my hair. I dressed into a red strap top, dark denim skinny easy-fit jeans, my bra,socks and panties(obviously!) and red converses. I don't like to wear to much make-up so I only put on lipstick and foundation.(not covering my marks though.) Obviously I wore some deodrant. It was now 8.35PM so I went down to the dining hall.

There was only one table left, probably the newbie table. "Newbie style." I whispered to myself._I'll have to get used to 'd I start it during the semester! _I got grilled chesse sandwichs and water for my breakfast and sat down at the _newbie_ table. I saw people looking at me and gasping in shock. _Freaks!_ 2 girls and 2 dudes came over to me. "If your here to stare at my forehead, pay up!" I said to them. "We're not here to stare at your forehead, we're here to welcome you! Well anyways I'm Haley." Then Haley sat down beside me. The others did too. "I'm Claire." Claire said. "Im Brandon." Said Barndon. "I'm Stark." Said the last one, I had to admit this Stark guy was pretty good looking. Well I decided I should tell them my name. "Well I'm Destiny, just Destiny I dropped my surname." I told my new friends. "So did Stark." Brandon said. "I could tell her that myself. And sorta like it, my name used to be James Stark, but I dropped James." Stark explained to me.

"Oh cool!"

"Yeah, kinda, yeah!"

Then we all burst out laughing. Maybe being the newbie wasn't so bad. "My name used to be Doris, I dreaded that name, seriously I had a picture on the name Doris up in my room and I threw darts at it!" Claire said. Again, we all laughed.

"Weird!" I said after our hysterical laughter

"Very.."

"Well we gotta get to class." Haley said and then we all got up and went to class. My first class was with Dragon Lankford, he taught fencing, well at least my schedele says that anyway! This is going to be fun, I did fencing back where I used to live but not at school EVERY day!

_Hayley_

My first class was fencing, Destiny's first class is fencing. I showed her where the class was and introduced her to the teacher, Dragon Lankford or Professer Lankford but everyone calls him Dragon. "Merry meet Destiny." Dragon said to her while the shook hands. "Merry meet Dragon." She replied and then they let go of each others hands.

"Now, lets see how good you are at fencing, shall we." Then Dragon tossed Destiny a fencing sword.

"Your going down!" I knew she had a competitve streak in her.

"Lets see about that shall we.." He was competitve too.

Then they fenced, I thought it would only last a few seconds because Dragon has _never_ lost a match before. But I swear it lasted 20 minutes - 30 minutes! And guess what, DESTINY FECKIN' WON! Wow she was good..great...EXCELLENT at fencing. Everyone clapped, even Dragon, I thought he would've been sad that he lost for the first time! But I guess not! "I'm pretty good aren't I." Destiny said it more like an actual sentence than a question.

"Very."

"Thank you!"

Then Dragon turned to the class. "Well we who's next, em..Haley VS Freya!" Dragon annouced probably the crappiest people at fencing. _Yes I know I just called myself bad but I do know I will win! _Then me and Freya got up and fenced, it only took 4 minutes but we both got each other at the same time!_ Classic. _The alarm went off, time for Lit Class.

**Hope you like it! :) REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW PLZ! P.S DO NOT COMPLAIN BOUT PUTTING SO MUCH DETAIL ON CLOTHING AND STUFF, I HAD A MILD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK!**


End file.
